pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dolphin8
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 22:59, 3 August 2010 Q&A I have a few questions for your question and answere Where's ferb Is perry there Thats it for now firesidegirl10 Questions Irving, how did you even get in? Unless stalkers are suddenly allowed in Q&A Rooms. Isabella, how do you feel about the fact that some fanfics on here have you and Phineas dating other people? P&I4EVAH! 00:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) More questions why was ferb attacking phineas why the trash can and why not put him in the dump would you not use your feet for a day or not use or hands for a day do you like dogs or cats (choose one) more to come soon firesidegirl10 Questions Isabella, how exactly did your hair go from being frizzy to your regular hairstyle so quickly? When exactly will the commercial break end? P&I4EVAH! 01:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Question 1. Stacy, did you enjoy being the Disco Miniature Golfing Queen? P&I4EVAH! 01:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Question Stacy, how do you feel about the fact that you only had one song? P&I4EVAH! 01:32, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I just gave you another one. (What the headline says.) MORE MORE Q Questions Who else will be on here? Isabella, why does your singing voice sound high-pitched? The other characters (except Ferb sometimes) sing in their regular voices. Isabella, if you were the lead singer in a band, what would you call it and who would be the members? P&I4EVAH! 01:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Questions Stacy, do you think you will ever sing again? (Besides the fact that you sang the chorus of "Summer Belongs To You") Isabella, do you think Phineas will ever realize you love him? P&I4EVAH! 02:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry but rules are rules. You said only one is allowed from the audience, so I cannot submit another character. By the way, you couldn't even see her picture. Why did you not approve her? P&I4EVAH! 02:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) How about... Calido Xin. She looks like Candace, except where Candace wears red and white, she wears...basically the two colors associated with Goths: black and purple. Who are you? 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 12:57, August 4, 2010 (UTC) P&I4EVAH!.P&I4EVAH! 12:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeash, yeah, but I meant WHO are you? Have you written any stories? Created any characters? 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 13:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, P&I4EVAH! is me, so...I created Calido Xin, Isa Flynn-Garcia-Shapiro, and Elesen Zomeg.PhineasxIsabella123 14:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) In fact... If I didn't know better, I would almost say you "borrowed" Isa and changed her name to Izzy. PhineasxIsabella123 14:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I find it sick that Izzy likes her cousin Fred, it's like saying Phineas likes Candace or Ferb likes his grandma or something. 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 16:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Question Why do you keep commenting in TD's Q&A? Question Why do you keep commenting in TD's Q&A?